


and again I hear you crying

by nymphet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphet/pseuds/nymphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	and again I hear you crying

**Author's Note:**

> The title, summary and quote I used are from Vladimir Nabokov's novel Lolita.

                                               **❝ _It was love at first sight,_  ❞**

Draco is charismatic. Anybody who has met him knows it. He could charm his way in or out of almost anything. So, the attention of the females at Hogwarts was nothing new to him, nor was the attention of women far older than him. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t enjoy it. Of course he did. But he was never satisfied with it, he always wanted something  _more._ Something that they couldn’t give him.  It wasn’t any special day when they met,  the air didn’t feel any different when he  woke up that morning, he didn’t feel as  if something extraordinary was going to  happen to him, it felt like any other day.  He woke up at the same time as usual,  followed the same morning routine.

**_(_  **Well, he skipped breakfast that day but he highly doubts that’s what caused him to meet the love of his life.  ** _)_**

They met in Hogsmeade. The ground was covered  in a layer of crisp snow and Draco had so many layers of clothes on that you could barely see his face. He almost passed her right up, but the redness of her coat contrasted greatly with the whiteness of her gloves and caught his attention as she was entering the Three Broomsticks Inn.

_**(**  _Although he would never tell her that. He prefers his edited version where it was only by chance that they were in the same pub, not the one where he followed her in like a lost Flobberworm.  _ **)**_

Their introduction was anything but graceful. She stuttered and he stammered and they both shared a laugh or two. It wasn’t a knock-them-on-their-arse experience, they didn’t feel fireworks when they walked back to the Castle together. She was something new, a fresh-face. Exactly what he needed. 

                                                          **❝ _At last sight,_  ❞ **

He can’t remember the exact date anymore.  
All he can remember is their last conversation.

_ Will you run away with me?  _

_ You know I can’t. _

He wishes he would have said something different, humored the idea even. Anything to change the look on her face. But, he was his father’s son and they were both known for disappointment. He was to be married to Astoria Greengrass and he couldn’t give up the wealth and status that would come along with it. 

                                 **❝ _At_ ever _and_ ever _sight._  ❞ **

Some will say that he never truly loved her, but he did, and he supposes he always will. But at eighteen years old, with no future except the one that had been planned out for him, he followed his family’s wishes and married Astoria Greengrass.

The wedding was an overly-extravagant, long event but he managed to get through it. Just as he managed to get through the following years. By picturing  _her._

It would be entirely untruthful to say that he didn’t love Astoria. He learned to love and care for her, but he never fell  _in_ love with her. It was more of a mutual tolerance between the two. And that was all he would ever have, because as long as he lived he would love another.


End file.
